


Synopsis: Free Fall

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Free Fall

**FREE FALL**

This episode was actually the first one shot, (according to Highlander legend ). It introduces the first female Immortal and she's as _bad_ as they come. MacLeod probably does not know her full history, accepts her vulnerability at first, and offers to teach her. He soon realizes that something is amiss when her own boastfulness betrays her. At the end, he allows his compassion for Richie to override his better judgment. 

Throughout the series, MacLeod will always find it difficult to behead women. 

And Richie? Is he an ingrate? A normal teenager trying to be a man? Is he testing Mac and Tessa to see if they really want him? He has been rejected all his life. He's unused to being loved and trusted. Mac and Tessa are perfect role models. Mac shows his strong character both by confronting and defeating Felicia, then-yielding to Richie's pleas-allowing himself to walk away. 

_**New Characters:**_

**FELICIA MARTINS** \- an Immortal, fakes a suicide in an elaborate scheme to get close enough to MacLeod to acquire his Quickening. MacLeod doesn't know it, but 100 years ago she even _murdered a baby_ to satisfy her jealous rage against the Immortal Devereux. 

**CLAUDE DEVEREUX** \- Handsome Immortal whose mortal wife and adopted baby were killed by Felicia. He is now hunting her for revenge but, strong as he is, he's no match for her skills and is easily beheaded. 

**COMMISSIONER COMANSKI** \- Police Commissioner in Seacouver. 

* * *

At a sidewalk café-   
Sits a lady in red,   
Sipping her coffee,   
Her gaze straight ahead,   
She finishes, exits-   
With a blank vacant stare,   
Enters Tessa's antique shop,   
And finds Richie there. 

He is dusting and jiving   
To Blackhearts' 'Cherry Bomb,'   
She moves a bit nearer,   
He turns with aplomb.   
She breathes, 'Why am I here?'   
He's enthralled by her charms,   
Then she staggers and falls-   
Gently, into his arms. 

Her name is Felicia,   
She seems so distressed,   
Richie gives her his card,   
She is very impressed.   
But her hand is all bloody,   
A wound self-inflicted,   
One glance from her eyes,   
And Richie's addicted. 

Rich flirts, while he helps her-   
To calm all her fears.   
When he looks for a bandage-   
She ups, disappears.   
She's in a tall building,   
Near the elevators-   
She sheds her red dress,   
To astounded spectators. 

On the skyscraper's roof,   
In her lacy black teddy,   
Blank eyes stare unfocussed,   
She totters-unsteady...   
Then leaps into space,   
Not a word has she spoken,   
But crashes to earth,   
Battered and broken. 

As her body's removed,   
Someone looks from afar,   
A mysterious stranger,   
With a sword in his car.   
He's dark haired and handsome,   
He's tracked her all day.   
We are sure that these two,   
Are hunter and prey. 

Later 

Mac's bought a new sword!   
And well worth the price.   
Two hundred thousand dollars!   
But it's no sacrifice.   
Crafted by Matsumuni,   
With precision, by hand-   
Says Tessa, (the artist),   
'I'd prefer a Cézanne. 

'It's just a big bread knife,   
But that's not what it's for,'   
At that very moment,   
In walks the Law.   
Commissioner Comanski.   
Has retrieved Richie's card,   
From Felicia's 'dead' body,   
His expression's now hard. 

'Let's go for a ride',   
Comanski maintains,   
They enter the morgue,   
To ID the remains.   
On the slab-no Felicia!   
She's vanished entirely!   
'Seems you've misplaced her.'   
MacLeod comments wryly. 

Scene shifts, she returns-   
To the shop, enervated.   
Richie puts her to bed-   
He remains captivated.   
Tess suspects danger,   
To Rich, she intones-   
'The world can't revolve,   
Around your hormones.' 

When Duncan returns,   
He senses the 'buzz,'   
He warns Tess and Richie,   
'Get out! Now!' because-   
Of his duty as warrior,   
To protect and defend.   
He cannot predict how-   
This challenge will end. 

Felicia sleeps quietly,   
Apparently harmless.   
On awakening she finds-   
Immortality's charmless.   
She's new, weak, and innocent-   
Frightened (she claims),   
As Duncan recites-   
The rules of the Game. 

'You haven't a choice,   
For centuries we've warred,   
Your life will depend,   
On your skill with a sword.   
If you're willing to learn,   
Here is what I will do-   
I will teach you to kill THEM,   
Before they kill YOU.' 

'We'll start tomorrow,   
Enough for today,'   
But Felicia has noticed,   
Mac's map on display,   
'A rare Coronelli,   
Too bad it's a fake.'   
'Impossible,' says Duncan.   
'You have made a mistake'. 

In the warehouse, with Duncan,   
She pretends to learn quickly,   
While sizing him up,   
She's playing him slickly!   
Later, seductively-   
Using her wiles,   
She lusts after Richie,   
And Richie...he smiles. 

Scene shifts to the dark-haired-   
Handsome immortal,   
Reliving sad memories,   
And through flashback's portal-   
We see his beloved,   
Crooning sweet to their child,   
Attacked by Felicia-   
Whose hatred burns wild. 

Drowning mother and child,   
With murderous glee,   
No longer at peace-   
Will Devereux be.   
'I will kill everyone,   
That Devereux adores,   
I'll strip him of everything,   
Worth fighting for.' 

Back in the present,   
Devereux's on the hunt,   
Tracking her to the shop,   
And Rich bears the brunt.   
He beats Richie up,   
But when Rich lifts a sword,   
'I was never here,'   
As he exits, streetward. 

But Devereux leaves-   
His billfold behind.   
Out in plain sight,   
For Felicia to find.   
Mac compares Richie's face-   
To a blueberry pancake,   
Felicia brags, _she_ \-   
The Coronelli did hand make! 

Felicia explodes into-   
Devereux's room-   
Interrupting his workout,   
Her intent is his doom.   
He asks her, 'Why jump-   
From the skyscraper's height?'   
'I've finally found the Highlander,'   
She reveals with delight. 

Their duel is soon over,   
Devereux is headless.   
The Quickening revives her,   
Leaving her breathless.   
She returns to poor Richie,   
Awakes him from sleep,   
'Let's make love,' she insists.   
Rich obeys like a sheep. 

Cut to the warehouse,   
Felicia keeps moving,   
With Mac as her mentor,   
Her skills are improving.   
She steps up the pace-   
Of the combat a notch,   
And to Duncan's chagrin,   
He is kneed in the crotch. 

'Never get angry,   
It blunts your advantage.   
When you anger your _foe_ \-   
It gives YOU the edge.'   
He makes her a gift,   
Of that marvelous blade,   
The unique Matsumuni,   
Wondrously made. 

Does Mac trust Felicia?   
That's Tessa's question.   
Mac takes the Coronelli,   
To the lab for inspection.   
No Newbie is she,   
Felicia is devious!   
She painted that map,   
Two hundred years previous! 

Step one in her plan,   
To kill the Highlander-   
Destroy those he loves,   
How can he withstand her?   
Confused and alone,   
Weakened by grief,   
He will welcome the stroke,   
That offers relief. 

She manipulates Richie,   
To skip out on Mac,   
For a tryst at the beach.   
He'll be ripe for attack.   
'Get my dough from my room,   
Then we'll travel world wide,   
I swear to stay with you,   
'Until YOU have died.' 

Mac's beloved support-   
Tessa must go.   
As she sculpts with her torch,   
Felicia says so.   
Tess raises the torch,   
As she faces the threat,   
'I'll give you a facial,   
You'll never forget!' 

It is dark on the beach,   
When Felicia meets Rich.   
Richie is shocked.   
As he stares at this bitch.   
Dressed like a punk rocker,   
She struts with a smirk,   
'My money's in Zurich,   
You ignorant jerk.' 

Mac soon finds Felicia,   
In darkness they meet,   
At the edge of the ocean,   
Waves pound at their feet   
The battle is savage,   
Richie quakes as they fight.   
Queen's 'Don't Lose Your Head.'   
Pulsates through the night. 

Mac's sword arm strikes true,   
She's impaled in the water,   
By the Passa di Sotto,   
That he never taught her.   
Mac's katana descends,   
Fueled by fury and might,   
Shatters the Matsumuni,   
Pieces soar through the night. 

'That weapon was noble,   
Superior by far,   
Would have served you well...but-   
You don't know who you are.'   
Her neck is defenseless,   
Mac prepares to slice through it,   
His katana swings high,   
Rich cries out, ' _Don't do it!_ ' 

Mac sadly relents,   
And will let her recover,   
He'll do this for Richie,   
Because Rich did love her.   
Felicia is evil,   
She deserves to be dead,   
But Mac empathizes,   
She shared Richie's bed. 

Rich is repentant,   
'I'm sorry,' he pleads.   
MacLeod walks away,   
Solitude's what he needs.   
Alone, with his memories,   
On the dark, empty beach,   
The shattered Matsumuni,   
Lies just beyond reach. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ Bad Day In Building A   
  
---


End file.
